Confessions to make
by Lilmisscrazywithyaoi
Summary: Greg Sanders have a confession to make; he's in love..not to a woman but to Warrick Brown. Now that is trouble, because we all know Mr. Brown is a sex god..So how is Greg going to confess to him? Disclaimer: This is just a fiction, please review.


Disclaimer: I do not own CSI or its characters...nor the song NO BOUNDARIES.

* * *

_What if my chances were already gone_

_I started believing that I could be wrong_

_But you gave me one good reason_

_To fight and never walk away_

_So here I am still holding on_

_With every step you climb another mountain_

_Every breath it's harder to believe_

_You'll make it through the pain_

_Weather the hurricanes_

_To get to that one thing_

_Just when you think the road is going no where_

_Just when you almost gave up all your dreams_

_They take you by the hand and show you that you can_

_There are no boundaries_

_There are no boundaries_

* * *

Greg Pov

Sometimes I feel that reaching for love is even harder that getting the promotion from Grissom. Not only I was in love with

with a man but to a straight man that always managed to capture the hearts of young women. What a bad luck!! How I wish for

him to take notice of my feelings for him; not like a brother but as a lover that is worthy of him. How I wish for his huge warm body to keep me

warm during lonely cold days and his experience hands to caress me with his gentle touches and his husky voice to soothe me when I'm nervous

or scared.

* * *

Warrick Pov

How long have I been caught staring at Greg's ass by Grissom. Damn, that's embarrassing getting caught by your boss. But I can't resist looking at

Greg, he's so funny, cute, beautiful, a slim bod and a very hot ass that I could just grab and pound inside him senselessly. Okay I should probably

stop now if not I will be taking a visit to the restroom. There he goes again, wagging his ass like a fucking-adorable-puppy-begging-his-owner-

for-food while listening to Marilyn Manson songs. How long must I keep this feeling to myself? I love him, couldn't live without him.

* * *

"Hey greggo, you got the result for me yet? I could use some help here, Grissom have been breathing on my neck on this case"

"What do I get if I help you?

"Sure, what do you want greggo? I will give anything for you!"

"Umm.. I was thinking maybe a breakfast treat?"

"Today?"

"If it's a problem, then never mind. There's no need for the treat..."

"No, it's fine..if it's you, then anything is possible"

"Just meet me at my lockers after shift ends"

"Okay, here you go. Thanks, Warrick"

"No prob, baby boy"

* * *

After shift ends, Greg meet Warrick at the lockers room and they went out for breakfast. Warrick drove them to the restaurant and the atmosphere

in the car was pleasant. Greg found out that Warrick could be really sweet and caring; he offered to carry Greg's bag to the car and opened the

car door for Greg and closing it for him. Warrick found out that Greg can be a lot of fun to be with; Greg's ability to make people laugh and smile

just amazed him. Soon after they arrive at the restaurant and went in. They then picked a table and called a waitress over. Greg saw the waitress

came over and in his little head, he was nervous that Warrick will abandon the attention that was on him to the waitress. Greg was mentally

comparing him to the waitress. The waitress had a blonde,curly long hair and breasts that can make guys drool. She was wearing ultra tight top

make it looks like her breasts were going to fall out from her body and a super short skirt and red high heel shoe. Greg looked down on himself

and he was wearing his favorite black shirt that had a logo "YOU SUCK" and his tight blue denim jeans. His hair was all spicky due to the amount of

he used before meeting Warrick.

But to his suprise, when the waitress came and saw Warrick, she immediately changed to a flirty woman and using her high pitch voice. She

tried to catch Warrick attention by showing her asset but Warrick's attention was on Greg and told Greg to order anything that he wanted. Greg

was confused but he just go on ordering. At last he order maple syrup pancake and scramble eggs with toast,ham and bacon.

* * *

"So Greg, you with anyone right now?"

"Umm, no but I have my eyes on someone that I know."

"Oooh, so who's the lucky lady?"

"It's actually not a lady, Rick..."

"Oh ok, do I know this fella?"

"Rick, you not disturbed by it?"

"It?

"Me liking guys?"

"Nope, baby boy..Why should I? Everyone deserved a chance to love"

"So do I know the lucky fella?"

"Ya, you know him. Cool, handsome, suave, warm, deepest green eyes ever and have a brown hair."

* * *

God, that sounds like me. Should I as him or not?? I'm afraid this will jeopardize our friendship but if I don't ask him, I might never get a chance.

* * *

God!! I hope he got the hint...I really want to be with him. I can't live without him.

* * *

"Umm..Greg the guy you mentioned is it me? Because if it is me, then I'm the luckiest man in the whole wide world.

"I have been in love with you for almost three years now and I really want us to be together."

"Well, baby boy, I hope you're ready cause I'm not letting you go anywhere, out of my sight once we are together!"

"You know what Rick? Bring it on!"

* * *

Lilmisscrazywithyaoi: Took a break from writing Reid and Morgan..wrote this instead...review please...thank you..there's the green button....


End file.
